


Did love come to you？

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱来不来？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did love come to you？

 

有句老话是怎么说的？哦，对了：“一日之计在于晨”。  
克拉克忽然想到这句话。他抱着公文包，在人满为患的车厢里默默地再一次缩紧了身体，随着车身的晃动随波逐流地摇摆着。浑浊的空气，嘈杂的谈话声，建筑物深处啮齿类动物翻爬着垃圾，所有这些混杂在潮湿的水汽中汇集、发酵。  
克拉克感到深深的沮丧。  
即使在数百米深的地下，他还是能听到雨水敲打玻璃，砸向车顶，随着车身的弧线滚落，最终摔碎在地面上的那些稀里哗啦、没完没了的声音。  
百年难遇的暴雨侵袭大都会。连续一个星期，克拉克独自在床上醒来，房间里一丝阳光也没有，阴冷而潮湿。  
糟糕的早上，克拉克把领带松开一点，视线略过黑压压的人影望向天外。缺乏日照让他提不起精神，以至于连日来的怠惰让他起晚了，差点赶不上电车。而在雨天的早高峰拦到出租车简直是不可能的任务，即使是超人也做不到。  
啊哈，差点忘了他自己就是超人。  
声浪一阵接着一阵，闲聊，谩骂，甚至梦呓，将本就狭窄的车内空间填塞得满满当当。克拉克能忽略那些声音，但不代表他能阻止声波的传递，通过层层介质拥入耳中。  
克拉克拖着笨拙的身体赶到报社大楼时，和他一样被暴雨拖了后腿的上班族们已经在电梯门前挤得水泄不通。满载的电梯发出刺耳的警报声，随着一声声抱怨和争执，更多的人涌进电梯，为了全勤记录化身铁皮罐头里的沙丁鱼。  
这时候再老老实实地排队等待电梯也于事无补，同样不想失去全勤奖金的克拉克立刻改变路线，冲进楼梯间打算徒步赶往办公室。  
他在九点差十秒时刷上了工卡，端着咖啡，一身清爽的露易丝从容地靠在考勤机。  
“怎么没打伞？又把伞借给路上雨伞被风刮倒的老太太，还是为了时髦带着精致花伞却挡不住风雨的姑娘们，或者被同学欺负雨伞被抢走戳坏的小学生？”露易丝捏了一把克拉克吸足了水的外套，调侃地问。  
克拉克敷衍地点点头，露出招牌式的小镇男孩的憨笑，在露易丝恨铁不成钢的数落声中落荒而逃。  
这只是一年三百六十五天中普普通通的一天，普普通通的倒霉，普普通通的事事不顺。  
雨伞在地铁上被前一站下车的人顺手拿走，用了三天时间完成的新闻稿被主编全盘否定打回重写，就连下班后的休息时间都与他作对。克拉克盯着餐馆门口挂着的“因天气原因歇业一周”的告示牌，咽了咽唾沫，难熬的一天后他总会来到熟识的家庭餐馆点一份双人套餐，大快朵颐。克拉克的能量来源于太阳，可美食给人的慰藉与幸福感无可取代。  
冰冷的雨水滴进克拉克的衣领，凉意窜进后背，和他发出警告声的饥肠辘辘的肚子一道敲打他的神经，让这心理上的饥饿越发难熬。  
克拉克终于叹气，举着地铁站口买来的廉价塑料雨伞冲进便利店买了袋吐司和芝士，打算用高热量弥补空虚。  
他故意放慢脚步，磨磨蹭蹭地和公寓管理员聊天，谈最近大都会和哥谭的棒球比赛，大量降雨导致大都会码头货运停滞造成的经济危害，以及莱克斯·卢瑟发布的总统竞选声明造成的政坛震荡，还有正义联盟是如何又一次地拯救了世界。  
回到家的安心感令克拉克放松了警惕，没发现本该反锁的房门一拧就开，没闻到空气中冷却后的烤牛排鸡肉蘑菇派柠檬挞的味道，没注意——  
不，他一进门就发现了那个躺在他的沙发上的不速之客，顿时眼中只看得到那一个人，所有其他事物都变得无关紧要。  
克拉克小心翼翼地跪在沙发旁，贪婪地仔细地看着布鲁斯的睡脸，看着他青色的胡茬，眼皮下的阴影，眉间的沟壑。即使是哥谭骑士，也被这连日的大雨弄得憔悴又疲惫。  
克拉克用干净的毛毯裹住布鲁斯时，他没醒；轻手轻脚地脱下布鲁斯的鞋子时，他也没醒；当克拉克走进浴室冲掉一身的狼狈换上干净睡衣时，布鲁斯终于睁开眼睛，茫然地看着陌生的房间发呆。  
克拉克走过去，给了他一个大大的拥抱和微笑。  
“你醒了，晚饭我拿去热了，咱们一会就开饭，好吗，布鲁斯？哦，布鲁斯，你怎么不告诉我你来大都会了。”他甜蜜地亲吻布鲁斯的脸颊，眼睛闪闪发亮，多日的阴霾一扫而空。  
“我吃过了。只是酒宴结束得早，顺便带了些吃的过来。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，把困顿的脑袋搁在克拉克的肩头，淡淡地酒气随着开口从呼吸中散发出来。卸下冷酷黑暗的面具与花花公子玩世不恭的伪装后，布鲁斯难得地在克拉克面前展露出微醺的迷糊模样。  
克拉克慢慢地将不带情欲的吻印在布鲁斯的额头。  
“我放好了洗澡水，那就洗个热水澡再睡，好吗？”  
无论如何，布鲁斯的舒适才是最重要的。  
可那哥谭人又摇了摇头。  
“我可以待到明天早上。”  
如果他的声音不是那么困倦的话，这真是个充满了诱惑的过夜邀请。  
克拉克知道他没法让布鲁斯改变心意。没人能让逞强的蝙蝠侠乖乖听话，除了那位似乎无所不能的阿尔弗雷德。  
微波炉的叮当声适时响起，克拉克给布鲁斯垫了个枕头让他躺的更舒服些，匆忙地来不及细细品味地吃掉了布鲁斯带来的豪华晚宴。那却是他吃过的最美味的食物之一。  
布鲁斯在克拉克试图给他换上睡衣时清醒了片刻，不负他骑士的名号翻身骑跨在克拉克身上，俯身给了他一个粗鲁又热情的吻。然后，在克拉克推倒布鲁斯，回以同样的热吻时，睡熟了。克拉克好笑地，满怀暖意地搂住布鲁斯，任由对方用无赖般的睡姿缠住自己。  
不急不急，他们还有许多的时间，有共同扶持的未来。  
窗外的雨声仍未停歇。  
而克拉克怀抱他的阳光。  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
